food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Food Souls
'Food Souls' are the heroes you command in the world of Tierra. 'Origins' When all hope seemed lost, the Magic Academy discovered a new breed of souls lying dormant within “Food”. In a race against time, the scientist began to research and develop a powerful Magic Crystal that could awaken the souls lying dormant in food. Through countless failures, they finally succeeded in awakening these Food Souls. Food Souls were not only conscious and highly intelligent but they also had the abilities of magic. They quickly became the deciding factor in the war against the Fallen Angels. The awakening of Food Souls instilled hope into humanity again. And as the struggle between Fallen Angels and humans continued, balance was once again restored. The survival or extinction became a question that can only be answered by time itself. 'See Also' *Summoning *Info Overview *Linked Skills *Fondness and Preferred Recipes *Attack Priority 'Food Souls' Apple Pie.jpg|Apple Pie|link=Apple Pie B-52.jpg|B-52|link=B-52 Bamboo Rice.jpg|Bamboo Rice|link=Bamboo Rice Bibimbap.jpg|Bibimbap|link=Bibimbap Boston Lobster.jpg|Boston Lobster|link=Boston Lobster Buddha's Temptation.jpg|Buddha's Temptation (TBA)|link=Buddha's Temptation Butter Tea.jpg|Butter Tea (TBA)|link=Butter Tea Canele.jpg|Canele|link=Canele Caviar.jpg|Caviar|link=Caviar Champagne.jpg|Champagne|link=Champagne Cloud Tea.jpg|Cloud Tea|link=Cloud Tea Crab Long Bao.jpg|Crab Long Bao|link=Crab Long Bao Double Scoop.jpg|Double Scoop|link=Double Scoop Dragon's Beard Candy.jpg|Dragon's Beard Candy (TBA)|link=Dragon's Beard Candy Foie Gras.jpg|Foie Gras|link=Foie Gras Gingerbread.jpg|Gingerbread|link=Gingerbread Huangshan Maofeng Tea.jpg|Huangshan Maofeng Tea|link=Huangshan Maofeng Tea Mapo Tofu.jpg|Mapo Tofu (TBA)|link=Mapo Tofu Milt.jpg|Milt|link=Milt Osechi.jpg|Osechi (TBA)|link=Osechi Peking Duck.jpg|Peking Duck|link=Peking Duck Pizza.jpg|Pizza|link=Pizza Raindrop Cake.jpg|Raindrop Cake|link=Raindrop Cake Rum.jpg|Rum (TBA)|link=Rum Sichuan Hotpot.jpg|Sichuan Hotpot|link=Sichuan Hotpot Toso.jpg|Toso|link=Toso Tteokguk.jpg|Tteokguk (TBA)|link=Tteokguk Turkey.jpg|Turkey|link=Turkey American Corn Bread.jpg|American Corn Bread|link=American Corn Bread Beer.jpg|Beer|link=Beer Beggar's Chicken.jpg|Beggar's Chicken|link=Beggar's Chicken Black Tea.jpg|Black Tea|link=Black Tea Bloody Mary.jpg|Bloody Mary|link=Bloody Mary Bonito Rice.jpg|Bonito Rice|link=Bonito Rice Brownie.jpg|Brownie|link=Brownie Cassata.jpg|Cassata|link=Cassata Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate|link=Chocolate Donut.jpg|Donut|link=Donut Eggette.jpg|Eggette|link=Eggette Eggnog.jpg|Eggnog|link=Eggnog Escargot.jpg|Escargot|link=Escargot Fondant Cake.jpg|Fondant Cake|link=Fondant Cake Fried Chicken.jpg|Fried Chicken (TBA)|link=Fried Chicken Green Curry.jpg|Green Curry (TBA)|link=Green Curry Gyoza.jpg|Gyoza|link=Gyoza Hamburger.jpg|Hamburger|link=Hamburger Hotdog.jpg|Hotdog|link=Hotdog Kimchi.jpg|Kimchi (TBA)|link=Kimchi Laba Congee.jpg|Laba Congee|link=Laba Congee Lion's Head.jpg|Lion's Head (TBA)|link=Lion's Head Mango Pudding.jpg|Mango Pudding|link=Mango Pudding Matcha Rice.jpg|Matcha Rice (TBA)|link=Matcha Rice Milk Tea.jpg|Milk Tea|link=Milk Tea Moon Cake.jpg|Moon Cake|link=Moon_Cake Mung Bean Soup.jpg|Mung Bean Soup|link=Mung Bean Soup Napoleon Cake.jpg|Napoleon Cake|link=Napoleon Cake Osmanthus Cake.jpg|Osmanthus Cake|link=Osmanthus Cake Pastel de Nata.jpg|Pastel de Nata|link=Pastel de_Nata Pineapple Bun.jpg|Pineapple Bun (TBA)|link=Pineapple Bun Pineapple Cake.jpg|Pineapple Cake|link=Pineapple Cake Red Wine.jpg|Red Wine|link=Red Wine Salad.jpg|Salad|link=Salad Salty Tofu.jpg|Salty Tofu|link=Salty Tofu Sanma Shioyaki.jpg|Sanma Shioyaki|link=Sanma Shioyaki Seaweed Soup.jpg|Seaweed Soup|link=Seaweed Soup Spaghetti.jpg|Spaghetti|link=Spaghetti Squirrel Mandarin Fish.jpg|Squirrel Mandarin Fish (TBA)|link=Squirrel Mandarin Fish Steak.jpg|Steak|link=Steak Sukiyaki.jpg|Sukiyaki|link=Sukiyaki Sushi.jpg|Sushi|link=Sushi Sweet & Sour Fish.jpg|Sweet & Sour Fish|link=Sweet & Sour Fish Sweet Tofu.jpg|Sweet Tofu|link=Sweet Tofu Tangyuan.jpg|Tangyuan|link=Tangyuan Tiramisu.jpg|Tiramisu|link=Tiramisu Tortoise Jelly.jpg|Tortoise Jelly|link=Tortoise Jelly Tteokbokki.jpg|Tteokbokki (TBA)|link=Tteokbokki Udon.jpg|Udon|link=Udon Vodka.jpg|Vodka|link=Vodka Wonton.jpg|Wonton|link=Wonton Yogurt.jpg|Yogurt|link=Yogurt Yunnan Noodles.jpg|Yunnan Noodles|link=Yunnan Noodles Yuxiang.jpg|Yuxiang|link=Yuxiang Chongyang Cake.jpg|Chongyang Cake (TBA)|link=Chongyang Cake Coffee.jpg|Coffee|link=Coffee Cola.jpg|Cola|link=Cola Cold Rice Shrimp.jpg|Cold Rice Shrimp|link=Cold Rice Shrimp Crepe.jpg|Crepe|link=Crepe Dorayaki.jpg|Dorayaki|link=Dorayaki Eclair.jpg|Eclair (TBA)|link=Eclair Jiuniang.jpg|Jiuniang|link=Jiuniang Long Bao.jpg|Long Bao|link=Long Bao Macaron.jpg|Macaron|link=Macaron Milk.jpg|Milk|link=Milk Miso Soup.jpg|Miso Soup|link=Miso Soup Nasi Lemak.jpg|Nasi Lemak|link=Nasi Lemak Omurice.jpg|Omurice|link=Omurice Orange Juice.jpg|Orange Juice|link=Orange Juice Plum Juice.jpg|Plum Juice|link=Plum Juice Sake.jpg|Sake|link=Sake Sakuramochi.jpg|Sakuramochi|link=Sakuramochi Sashimi.jpg|Sashimi|link=Sashimi Spicy Gluten.jpg|Spicy Gluten|link=Spicy Gluten Taiyaki.jpg|Taiyaki|link=Taiyaki Tempura.jpg|Tempura|link=Tempura Tom Yum.jpg|Tom Yum|link=Tom Yum Ume Ochazuke.jpg|Ume Ochazuke|link=Ume Ochazuke Yellow Wine.jpg|Yellow Wine|link=Yellow Wine Zongzi.jpg|Zongzi|link=Zongzi Cheese.jpg|Cheese|link=Cheese Doenjang-Jjigae.jpg|Doenjang-Jjigae (TBA)|link=Doenjang-Jjigae Hawthorne Ball.jpg|Hawthorne Ball|link=Hawthorne Ball Jello.jpg|Jello|link=Jello Pancake.jpg|Pancake|link=Pancake Popcorn.jpg|Popcorn|link=Popcorn Pudding.jpg|Pudding|link=Pudding Rice.jpg|Rice|link=Rice Sandwich.jpg|Sandwich|link=Sandwich Skewer.jpg|Skewer|link=Skewer Strawberry Daifuku.jpg|Strawberry Daifuku|link=Strawberry Daifuku Toast.jpg|Toast|link=Toast 'Gallery' Loading Screen-Food Souls.jpg|Loading screen Loading Screen-CNY 2019.png|Loading screen for the 2019 Chinese New Year Category:Characters